Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for a semiconductor chip test and a method of manufacturing the socket, and more specifically, to a socket for a semiconductor chip test having improved stability upon a semiconductor test and a method of manufacturing the socket.
Description of the Related Arts
In general, various for a semiconductor chip produced by a semiconductor chip manufacturing process have been carried out in order to confirm reliability of the product.
Among these tests, a test for electrical characteristics conducted for testing as to whether or not normal operation is performed and the breaking of wire is generated by connecting all input and output terminals of a semiconductor package to test signal generating circuits has been widely used.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views illustrating a sock for a semiconductor chip test according to a conventional art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional socket for a semiconductor chip test includes a semiconductor chip test pin 110 connected to a terminal of a semiconductor chip and a ground pin 120 connected to a ground terminal of the semiconductor chip.
An insertion portion of the chip test pin 110 and the ground pin 120 constitutes, as shown in FIG. 2(a), a slot 210 through processing, and thereafter, the ground pin 120 is inserted into the slot 210 as illustrated in FIG. 2(b).
However, in order to form the insertion portion of the chip test pin 110 and the ground pin 120 according to the conventional art, a high-priced engineering plastic material, such as torlon and the like should be used, machined surfaces of the slot should diagonally form a quadrangular through hole because the insertion part of the pin is based on the principle as if one side of a seesaw is pushed, and power is then transmitted to another side, thereby allowing a contact in one direction, and the diagonal quadrangular through hole should be formed in four directions, so great processing expenses are incurred.
Also, according to the conventional art, since a ground contact area of the ground pin 120 is small, it is problematic in that a frequency characteristic is deteriorated at the time of performing a radio frequency (RF) semiconductor test, and thus a production yield rate is reduced. Furthermore, it is problematic in that the plurality of ground pins 120 should be used in order to improve a heat generation or frequency characteristic of the ground pin 120.
Furthermore, according to the conventional art, since the ground pin 120 is composed of a metal block, it has no elasticity. Thus, it is problematic in that contact performance is low, and thus contact stability is also low.